Pole Dancer
by TouTetsu
Summary: au; tofuu; fuuko reveals her dark past to mifuyu, how will mifuyu react?; family picnic ! tokiya's father warns them to be careful, danger lurks; probably the final lighthearted chapter before things turn dark. (: please r&r ! thank-you list below.
1. the darkness of life

A/N: well. Toutetsu is back with a new fanfic! Haha. I'm just wondering, should this be RaiFuu or Tofuu? Hope this fic is up to today's expectations. I've been absent from the scenes for wayyyyy too long. Hehes. ^^ Please R/R minna! Though, I must say, flames will be fought with*drums* my own flames. .; Constructive criticisms will be good!

Disclaimer: FOR does not belong to me. And its characters too. And it never will. –pouts and sighs-

-Pole Dancer-

Her pale pink lips quivered.

"_Whap!_" the whip cracked harshly beside her ear.

"Get back to work, you stupid girl!" the slave-master shouted gruffly. The whip hung loosely from his thick, hairy hand, and his ugly face bore a menacing scowl.

Shivering slightly, she mustered up all the courage she had, and shook her head, ruffling the messy tousled pink hair upon her tiny head.

"I… I won't," her voice trembling, she looked at the slave-master in the eye.

"What did you say, you little brat?" His evil, evil eyes gleamed a bright green, threatening.

The frail ten-year old shuddered. She recalled the whole two years of suffering she endured, working for this man of cruelty. He was the only one who would buy her from the orphan-seller, and the man—no, monster—forced her to toil in the hot sun, helping in the construction of a rich man's house. At other times, she cleaned up the slave-master's house with other kids like her, orphans. All she got in return were leftover food and tattered clothes. Why? Why had her mother abandoned her so uncaringly to the orphan-seller?

Anger entered her young heart suddenly and she erupted, "I… I don't want to work here! You're a bad guy, like daddy! Mummy said all men are bad, and it is true! He gave up mummy, and then mummy gave me up! I want to go back to mummy!" Hot tears entered her eyes, but she was stubborn, and she refused to let them fall.

The master's eyes narrowed into slits and his voice dropped to a threatening whisper.

"So you want your mummy, do you?" Raising his thick, thick hand, he brought it down hard onto the little girl's face.

_Slap._ A stinging sensation blew across her left cheek. But she did not give in, and looked at the master once more.

He glared again. "I'll bring you to your mummy then." His voice was filled with sarcasm, and roughly, he dragged her off.

It was less than a minute's walk before they reached a small, run-down bar in a small alley.

Pushing open the door, the master shoved the girl in and pointed towards a scantily dressed lady, pole-dancing atop a table for a group of men.

"You want your mummy? Well, that's her." He sneered slightly.

She did not believe him. How could she, anyway? That's not her mummy. Her mummy would never do something that shameless. Her mummy had taught her! It was wrong for a girl to bare herself that way.

A loud hoot suddenly disturbed the little girl's thoughts. She looked back at the lady, only to see one of the men jeering at the lady.

"Hey, pole-dancer!" he shouted. "How 'bout you me go a comfy place for tonight?"

Grinning perversely, he pinched her bottom.

"Get lost!" the lady snarled, and all of a sudden, the little girl felt a sense of familiarity hit her like a brick in the face.

_-flashback-_

_"Ouch!" Her soft cry echoed in the silent halls._

_Her father's hand gripped her arms tighter than before._

_"It hurts, Daddy…" She sobbed._

_His rough hands trailed over her naked shoulders, and she shivered._

_"Please, stop it Daddy…" She cried once more. But her father never heard her._

_Her tears moistened her lips; she was oh-so-scared. What was her father doing?_

_His fingers worked quickly and they stripped off the buttons from the back of her petite pink top._

_She stood half-naked in front of her father and he started to pull off her pants, his lustful hands never leaving her soft skin. She wanted to scream, could she? No, Father would hurt her._

_Quietly, her tears fell down her cheeks, never stopping as her father struggled slightly with her denim jeans. How it hurt; the rough, perverted hands going over and over her body; oh, it hurt so much!_

_The door of the dark bedroom slammed straight open._

_"What the bloody…?" The lady at the door all but spat out._

_Rushing towards the wrongful man, she slapped him tight and grabbed the crying girl, saying soft soothing words, before she cast one last glare at the sinful, dirty man._

_"Get lost!" the lady snarled._

_-end flashback-_

That voice, no, it could not be, it was her mummy's'! The lady gritted her teeth and twirled around the pole, and the girl recognized her immediately.

"Mummy…!?" She burst out.

The lady whipped round, her soft pink hair swirling behind her, and a loud gasp escaped her throat.

"My Fuuko!" she ran off the table as quickly as she possibly could in her translucent miniskirt and bikini top.

"Oka-san?" Fuuko whispered.

"Oh God, my darling!" Shining tears entered the lady's eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Mixed emotions swirled in the young girl's head. Confusion and happiness shone in her eyes as she asked, "Mummy… what are you doing? Why did you leave me?"

"Oh my Fuuko…" the tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks. "It was hard, Fuuko. Did you really want to live a life of pain and suffering with me, always? No, I couldn't let you suffer with me. It was so hard for me to let you go Fuuko. That orphan-seller was willing to buy you, and to me it was like killing two birds with a stone. I could get some money, and you could lead a hopefully, better life."

Fuuko turned her head. "Why, Oka, why did you have to abandon me?" The tightly sealed tears threatened to fall again, but Fuuko was strong. She would hold them back.

"Look at me, my darling. Look at this filthy place. This is the only place where I could get some work. Earn some money. It's against all my morals, but did I have a choice? No, no I didn't. Not since that heartless, perverted father of yours tried to… did what he did. I couldn't continue living with him. What if he tried to do that again? I couldn't risk it. No. No, I couldn't. And I couldn't let you watch me do this filth job. So I had to give you up. I love you, my Fuuko, and I only wanted the best for you." She sputtered. She drew Fuuko close in a tight embrace.

Shaking, Fuuko hugged her back with the little strength she had. "Mummy… don't abandon me again… please…" A single tear dripped down her pale cheek.

Snapping back in alarm, her mother took a thorough glance at her. "You-You've been suffering." She said redundantly. She finally noticed the harsh, ill-mannered man behind Fuuko.

"You." She started. "What have you done to my daughter?"

Leering slightly, the man answered, "Look, missy. You sold her, I bought her. Fair deal. Now, come back here, you ignorant brat."

Fear seized control of the little girl's heart. She crept behind her mother and whispered, "I don't want to go back, Oka. Please…"

A whirl of emotions overcame her mother. "How much? I want her back. How much?"

The slave-master sneered again. "You won't be able to afford it. At least 350000yen. Now, come back here girl."

Fuuko's mother gasped. "350000? That's, that's daylight robbery."

Shrugging, he replied, "Take it or leave it. Get back here you twerp!"

"I. I can't afford it."

Fuuko shook her head and tried to hide behind her mother again.

The bartender shouted, "Kirisawa! Get back here now! Your _services_ are required. Or you'll be living in the streets!" He snickered.

The mother and daughter pair stood awkwardly in the middle of the bar, both refusing to budge.

Suddenly, a fit of rage took over the bar as the angry customers started their railing and both the bartender and the slave-master tried to grab their 'workers'. Fuuko and Ms.Kirisawa seized each other and pulled themselves away from the grabbing, greedy arms, but all was to no avail.

Finally the two were wrenched apart. Squealing in distress, the mother knew she had no choice. She had to give Fuuko up. Sobs jerked heavily from her chest, as she watched her daughter being dragged away, further than ever from her. "FUUKO! My baby…" her white hand stretched out, as though she could grab her.

And Fuuko cried, fought, and screamed against the monster as she was pulled away. Biting, scratching, her arms waved in the air as she hit the monster time and time again.

Grunting and bracing himself as each punch directed themselves at his body, the monster used every inch of his muscles to drag the girl away. Crowds of people stared wildly and pointed at the weird pair. Taking a blind turn on the streets to try and knock the girl out, he crashed straight into a well-dressed gentleman.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

-end-

A/N: so.. how was it? R/R minna! At least 5 reviews for the next chapter, pleeeaaaassee?? Oh.. and my question again, RaiFuu or Tofuu?


	2. saviour

A/N: whee! the second chapter is up and running! somehow. i feel as though the title is totally going to be out of point. –sighs-          perhaps I should change it? okay. So everyone who voted, exception of one, wanted tofuu. Hees. So Tofuu it shall be! okay. so. Hope you pple will enjoy this chap! please r/r!! thank-you list below.

disclaimer: i can only wish for the rights to this anime. and obviously, i don't own it. but i can dream, right?

**+Pole Dancer+**

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The slave-master stopped in his efforts to control the struggling girl, glaring curiously at the gentleman. Fuuko, oblivious to it all, continued in her desperate attempts to free herself from the thick arms upon which she was seized.

The slave-master finally recognized the gentleman. "Mister… Mr. Mikagami!" he sputtered.

Seizing the chance to break free, Fuuko dug her elbows hard into the monster's ribs.

The monster yelped in pain and let go of her.

Her tears stopped flowing and she had only one thought.

_Mummy!_

She tried to flee in the direction of her mother, her heart beating wildly against her chest. But it was too late. A crowd of curious passerby's had surrounded them in a tight circle, mumbling and gossiping.

Fuuko spun around, the last trace of hope dashed from her heart.

_Will this man make me go back with that monster? Tasukete, Kami-sama!_

Mikagami-san watched the young girl with interest. She was probably no more than ten, but already she had a strong fighter's spirit. She was thin with tattered clothes and a haunting look brooded in her eyes. What could have caused such a disturbance in a young child's growth?

Turning his deep brown eyes onto the slave-master, he said calmly, "Explain youself for this behaviour."

Stammering slightly, the monster replied, "I… I, Mikagami-san, this child is my, my daughter. She was helping me do some… work on the construction of your house when she suddenly flared up into a temper and ran away. I tried to bring her back but she wouldn't listen."

Of course the slave-master had every reason to lie to the richest man in Tokyo. If the man was to find out he was forcing Fuuko into child labour, he could forget all about the big dreams of making it rich one day. No, it would be jail for him.

Fuuko stared up at the man incredulously. How could he lie like that! Flaming, she shouted, "You liar! You're not my father! My father's dead! And I wish you were too! You forced me to work at the construction site! I had no say, and neither do the other children there! I want my Oka! Bring me back to her!"

Mikagami cocked his silver-brown head slightly. "I take it the child is telling lies, then?" a fake smile widened across his handsome face.

"Yes, yes sir! She's lying. She has no mother." The man said hurriedly.

Fuuko gasped. _I'm not lying! I'm not! Why doesn't he believe me? Mummy… Help me…_

"Mr. Yamamoto, you are fired. The police will see to it that you are properly dealt with." Mikagami said simply. Coolly, he walked towards the young girl, ignoring the slave-master's pleas and arguments as a couple of police patrollers arrested him.

Fuuko backed away, frightened of what this man would do to her. He was powerful, no doubt. With one word, he could jail a monster! She gazed up at him, and whispered, "I want my Oka…"

Mikagami stopped moving. Her words had touched his heart in a way he had only felt for his own children, Tokiya and Mifuyu. He smiled gently and knelt down to be eye-level with her.

"I won't hurt you, dear girl. Come, I'll bring you to find your mother." He raised his outstretched arms, hoping the girl would trust him and allow him to carry her to her mother.

Fuuko frowned. 

_Can I trust this man?_ _Men aren't to be trusted. But he's my only way of getting back to Oka. _

Decisively, she took a few small steps towards him. Ignoring his gesture of carrying her, she stood in front of him awkwardly before taking his long sleeve in her own petite palm.

Mikagami looked at the little child with a strange expression on his face. Had the slave-master really impacted her so much, then? Apparently, she feared touch. Mikagami smiled sadly. So many abandoned children of today, the least he could do was to help this one.

Fuuko dragged the tall gaunt man to the bar in the alley and let go of him suddenly. She ran into the bar, shouting wildly, "Oka!" Mikagami followed her hurried footsteps and gazed about in wonder at the pathetic sight before him. Drunken, loud men crowded around tiny tables, drooling disgustingly while watching scantily clad ladies dance on the tables. He winced in disgust and wondered out loud, "This is where her mother is?"

****

He finally found the little girl, huddled in a corner with another pretty-looking pole dancer. They were crying softly and whispering words of comfort to each other.

He bowed slightly in greeting. The girl turned her tear-soaked face towards him and mumbled a quiet, "Arigato."

He smiled and the lady he assumed was her mother stood up.

"Thank you… Mister…" She left her sentence trailing.

"Mikagami. And you are…?" He replied politely.

"Mister Mikagami. I am Miss Kirisawa Midori. Thank you so much for helping my Fuuko." She smiled gratefully.

"It was nothing, Miss Kirisawa." Mikagami contemplated her name. He was to address her as a Miss, no doubt, but where was the young girls' father? Could he leave her with her mother to live like this? In such a disgraceful area? No, he could not. It may not be his right to meddle and probe into the Kirisawa's family's affairs, but to leave a young girl in a bar was morally wrong. A sudden idea struck his head.

Smiling at his idea, he asked Midori quickly, "Miss Kirisawa, may I discuss some things with you?"

Midori frowned and walked off with him to a quieter corner in the bar. Fuuko stared at the two adults deep in conversation. She watched curiously as the man called Mikagami explained some things to her dear mother, and as her mother exclaimed in delight.

_What is going on?_ _Dare I sneak up on them and listen?_

Before Fuuko could make up her mind, the pair returned, both smiling and nodding in agreement.

Midori ran to Fuuko and grabbed her tightly and swung her around.

"Oh Fuuko! We have much to thank Mr. Mikagami for!" she squealed in relief and bliss.

Mikagami smiled. "It is my pleasure, Ma'am."

Fuuko frowned. "What?" she said simply.

Mikagami's smile grew broader. "I have offered your mother a job at my company, with the condition that she allows you to stay with me and my two children in our house. I will raise you like my own child and give you the education that every child needs. Your mother will work at my company for the money she needs, and it will be up to her to decide if she wants to stay in my house or live on her own. Of course, you will see your mother as often as you possibly can."

Her heart wrenched in initial shock. "I- I am to have a new father!?" she gasped.

_No, I don't want another father. Please. No!_

Mikagami laughed. "No, dear child. I am not going to be your new father but a guardian who will help to raise you. Is this alright with you, Fuuko-chan?"

Although his reply was the least bit hesitant, his mind clouded over again. Why did this girl had such a fear of fathers, men, and touch? A dozen thoughts raced through his mind.

As the information suck into Fuuko's head, she smiled. "You're not joking." She stated obviously.

This man is so nice to mummy and I. He can't possibly be a bad guy, right? It's the first time in along time anyone has ever asked me my opinion too. He is a nice man!

The adults laughed again.

"No, I am not, Fuuko-chan. I thought at first your mother might take this as pity and charity and refuse. But luckily, she understands I only want what's best for you." Mikagami explained.

"Thank you so, so much, Mr. Mikagami. I'm so sorry to trouble you like this, really, but I am grateful too."

The two grown-ups dispensed with the formalities and Midori went to pack up her things while Fuuko and Mr. Mikagami went to get the limousine.

They neared the large, sleek car and Fuuko noticed two other young children hovering around it. The boy looked about a year older than her and the girl looked around twelve. The boy had stunning blue eyes and his hair was a dashing silver-brown. His body was lean and his face cute. The girl looked a lot like him, and had a very pretty and petite face. She was slim and her brown hair flowed down her nice dress.

"Otosan!" They shouted as they saw him. "Where were you? We've been waiting ages!"

Seeing Fuuko, they stopped in mid-sentence. Their father explained as best he could what had occurred, and introduced Fuuko to his children.

Mifuyu smiled and waved at her. "This is going to be fun!" she smiled and welcomed her.

Fuuko cracked a smile and waved shyly back. The girl seemed nice enough.

She felt a curious gaze upon herself and she shifted her head such that she could see who was watching her. It was the boy called Tokiya, and he gazed at her with such intensity Fuuko felt like hiding and telling him to shove off. But she neither hid nor shouted, and stared back at him with the same gaze he held.

All of a sudden, the intense look stopped, and Tokiya stuck his tongue out at her.

Dumbfounded, Fuuko made a monkey face back at him.

Strangely enough, Tokiya broke into a grin and laughed.

_He's weird!_

Fuuko wondered at him. Mifuyu was right after all. 

This was indeed going to be interesting.

-=-=-=-

A/N: okay! finally done! please r/r pple! I suddenly realize I've nvr done a raifuu in all my years of fic-writing. Hmm. I'm weird. Okay. I love reviews! Bcos they inspire me. hahas. –hinthint- I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! Hees. Shameless lil me.

**thank-yous…**

**No one in particular: **well. i do hope you like this chapter ok? hahas. tofu is nice! I mean the couple tofu of corse. But tofu aint too bad either. Hehes. So here it is. Tofuu. Hope you enjoy it and thanx for the review!

**JamJam-chan:** heyy thanks for that nice review. Okay, you got it. Tofuu coming right up!

**Khay: **haha. Gomen nasai! I've raised it to PG13. here! I've updated. Thankx for the review and I hope u enjoy this fic too!

**Kaze Yurei: **thanks for that nice review! Hahas. so here it is! Tofuu! Hope u'll enjoy this chappie!

**Kohaku: **hees. Its made tofuu! Thanks for the review! Hope this chap is up to standard.

**Ranka: **okie! Its tofuu! Thanks for voting. Hope u enjoy this chap!

**scorpio_girl1211: **thanks for the review. I'm glad u liked it! please continue to review! Hope you like this chap.

**JadOo: **thanks! That's a real nice review. Im glad you enjoyed it! hope u like this chapter as well! 

**Eileen: **im sorrie… ur the minority! Hahas. so its tofuu. Please continue to support this fic ok? thankx!


	3. a new life awaits

A/N: Thank you list and the more detailed A/N below. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:        you know the drill.   Need I repeat what breaks my heart?

-Pole Dancer-

Fuuko sighed. It was the third day since she had been at the Mikagami's, but already she started to feel as though it were her home. She had never met such friendly and kind people in all her life! It was all quite new to her.

She took a fleeting glance at her bedside alarm clock and thought about her mother. What could she be doing now? She recalled Mikagami-san and Okasan's conversation.

-_flashback-_

_"I appreciate everything you're doing for us, sir. However I have to refuse your offer of letting me stay with you and live off you."_

_Mikagami-san smiled. "I understand, Miss Midori."_

_Fuuko looked at her mother. She understood too, despite her age. Her mother had always been proud and independent. It was very hard for her already to accept the job, much less to live off Mikagami-san. _

_Mikagami-san continued. "Well then, I'll arrange for you to rent one of my flats not too far away from my own house, and the rent for it will be deducted monthly from your salary."_

_Okasan smiled. "Thank you, sir. One day, I will return your kindness."_

_Fuuko cut in hurriedly, "And me too. I will return your kindness." She gave a huge grin._

_The adults laughed heartily._

_"Well then, Fuuko-chan, I'm sure you will."_

_-end flashback-_

Her alarm clock rang shrilly. Shaken out of her thoughts, she slammed the alarm clock hard. It was seven o'clock.

Fuuko groaned inwardly. It was time to wake Tokiya up. Maybe she should have accepted the pocket money Mikagami-san offered without forcing him to allow her to work for it. Tokiya was one hell of a sound sleeper. She took nearly half an hour to wake him up the day before, and that was only after dropping his bedside lamp on his head.

His cry of pain had caused the whole house to come running.__

"I bet Mikagami-san gave me this job on purpose! I think I'd rather wash the toilets instead of waking Tokiya up after all." She grumbled as she walked over to Tokiya's room.

The whitewashed room was shrouded in darkness. Fuuko walked straight over to the windows and drew the curtains wide open with a forceful tug.

Tokiya lay half-hidden below his blue bedsheets and bolster. Fuuko grinned. She pulled off his blanket and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"TOKIYA!" she screamed into his ear. Tokiya didn't stir.

_That would have broken any normal person's  eardrums_.

Fuuko grabbed a pen and started poking him.

"A jab at his arm, another hard jab at his ribs, a fierce poke at his neck, aaanddd… Tokiya still doesn't move!" Fuuko proclaimed, mimicking the accent that the soccer commentator had used on televison. She pouted.

_Stupid pig._

Fuuko grabbed a pillow and placed it on his stomach. Taking careful aim, she took a few steps backward and charged like a bull towards her target. Gracefully spinning once in the air, she landed with a plop on his tummy. She bounced a little.

"Wake up now!"

Tokiya grunted and shoved the pillow off, causing her to fall on her butt to the ground.

All of a sudden, amid the huge mess of Tokiya's floor, she spied a pair of scissors. She grinned evilly, a wicked idea coming to her mind. After all, Tokiya did treasure his hair more than his life. Why, though, she'd never know.

Putting on her sweetest voice, she bent over Tokiya, the scissors raised threateningly.

"Oh Tokiya… If you don't get up now, I'm going to shave you bald." She waved the scissors.

As fast as a lightning bolt, Tokiya jumped out of bed and rolled onto the floor.

"Get that... that _thing_ away from me!" he panted in fright.

Fuuko grinned widely. "Finally!"  and she bounced out of the room happily.

"Hey wait! Gimme that scissors!" Tokiya grabbed her arm.

Fuuko gasped.

_-flashback-_

_His breath was heavy and she was restrained by his tight grip on her arm._

_"Let me go Daddy! I don't want to play this game anymore!"_

_"Come on, let's play hide-and-seek in daddy's bedroom." He grinned._

_"Daddy don't hold me so tightly! It hurts." She pouted._

_His grip did not loosen as he dragged her to the room. Smiling quietly, he coaxed the little girl._

_"Come on, Fuuko-kun, let's hide in here until mummy comes home from work. It's not everyday Daddy gets a day's leave you know."_

_She followed him reluctantly and he locked the door behind them._

_"Mummy said she'll come home soon." She recalled._

_Without a word, her father lifted her forcefully and pushed her against the wall, at eye level. His rough hands crept around her waist and started to unbutton her little dress's buttons. One by one, they came undone, and his hands and moistened lips never left her face and body._

_"Daddy… It hurts… I don't want to play anymore!" Fuuko struggled lightly._

_The sound of keys jiggling in the front door stopped the audacious act. As hurriedly as he began, the father started to button Fuuko's clothes back._

_"Not a word to Mummy okay? It's our secret."_

_Fuuko nodded, the foolish trust she had in her father never leading her innocent mind to suspect the truth._

_-end flashback-_

"Let go of me!" She wrenched her hand away and dropped the scissors in fright. Her eyes wide open in sheer terror, she sprinted back to the safety of her room. Shaking with fear, she knelt down against the closed door and sobbed.

_Why can't Daddy just go away?_

-

Staring at Fuuko's tightly-shut door from his bedroom, Tokiya frowned.

**_What's with her? That girl scares me sometimes.  What on earth is going on with her?!_**

****

In the safety and privacy of his bathroom, Tokiya let his thoughts fly. Fuuko had a strange fear of contact with him and his father. His father had told him sometime before not to question Fuuko about it, and that Fuuko would open up when she was ready.

****

**_I can't take this anymore._**

****

Tokiya put on his tie and strolled quickly down to Fuuko's room. Contemplating the different ways he could begin his out-of-ordinary question, his hand raised to rap the door.

Before he could even knock, the door burst open and Fuuko plunged out like a tornado.

A bright, false, cheery smile was plastered on her face and her uniform was in a mess as usual.

"Come on, Tokiya! You always take so long to get up! Let's go or we'll be late!"

Tokiya smiled in spite of himself.  It was Fuuko's first day at school, and he could hardly see anything worth being excited about. Pushing his question out of his mind, he joined Fuuko in a frenzied race to the limousine.

"You may not like school as much once you reach it, Fuuko," he panted.

"Huh?" She asked, genuinely baffled.

Tokiya smiled. This was going to be one heck of a long day.

-

"Toookkkiiiyyaaa-kuun!" Hordes of screaming fan girls, aged 7 to 70, clustered around the entrance to the school. Banners were waving and a couple of girls fainted too.

However, Fuuko had not seen a more synchronized reaction as she stepped out of the car behind Tokiya.

One by one, the girls' heart-shaped eyes turned to icy glares as their gazes focused onto the unwitting Fuuko, for once leaving the handsome Tokiya's face.

"Uh-oh." Tokiya muttered.

"Um. Tokiya? What did I do?" She mumbled back, shocked by the sudden attention.

"Nothing." Tokiya watched each fan girl carefully.

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing scream filled the air.

"Get her!!!"

Tokiya's hair stood on end.

"Run Fuuko, run!!!"

Fuuko knew better than to hang around when a huge group of fan girls were lunging towards her. Turning on her heel, she took flight and ran for all her life was worth, leaving a shouting Tokiya a few hundred metres behind.

-*-*-*-*-*-

A/N: Well so please review this yeah? I know this is a really all-about-nonsense-and-nothing chapter, but I think a few more of these will be coming up, seeing I've totally gotten back a serious writers block I believed disappeared a few years back. Hope it isn't too bad, please shower your comments on me! sorry for this late update.

Thank-yous:

**Lost Reviews**

I just wanna say some of my reviews (about 3) disappeared. Man. That stinks. But, those people who reviewed and whom I haven't a record of, I still wanna thank you very much and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**JamJam-Chan**

Thanks for all your support! It means a lot to me! I've updated and hope you like it!

**Cute-pig**

Thanks for the support! Please continue reviewing!

**Misaki Asuka**

Thank you! I really appreciate your comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Fuuko-san**

Haha. Here it is, some childhood memories though not much! Hopefully I can add abit more, but my humor is quite bad. Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter.

**Dysfunctional-sama**

Wow. I'm really honoured! Thanks! Heres the update! Hope you enjoy this!


	4. first time at school

A/N: IM BACK ! surprise surprise. Okay, this chapter is sort of to test the reaction to this long overdue fanfic chapter four. If the reviews come in good and nice, I will continue it. Flames will be put out of course. **Apologies** for all the delay though, I really had a writers block ( and still do ) and I just couldn't find time !

Disclaimer: I do not own Mikagami Tokiya or any other characters in this genius manga, Rekka no Honou.

; Pole Dancer

"Puff, wheeze, pant pant…" With her tousled hair, sweaty face and noisy disturbance, Kirisawa Fuuko looked a terrible sight.

Crashing through the hallways of lockers and doors, she obviously was making quite a huge scene on the very first day of school.

Deranged fan girls trailed at her heel, still. And a seemingly exhausted Tokiya shouted for them to stop for all he was worth, using tactics like giving them candy or whispering sweet soft words to knock them unconscious.

Fuuko continued running as though a monstrous vampire was chasing after her.

She knocked down at least twenty different girls and guys, only to have verbal abuses straining at her ears.

What a wonderful way to start the first day of school! Becoming their worst enemy. I'm going to hack off all of Tokiya's hair and I mean it!

Evil thoughts engulfed her mind, and all of a sudden a hand grabbed her and dragged.

"H-Hey, HEY!" Unable to focus, she followed the hand without thinking.

She was lost the girls soon after, and found herself in a huge auditorium.

Slowly, she caught her breath and looked at the face which belonged to the hand.

"Mifuyu!"

The older sister of the cause of her pains smiled back at her.

"I thought this would happen. I forgot to tell you that Tokiya's fan girls get jealous really easily!"

"Oh, now you tell me," Fuuko mumbled a few swear words under her breath.

Mifuyu laughed.

"Come on, I'll help you settle this."

Pushing Fuuko onto the stage, she walked over to the door and motioned for the crazy fan girls to come in.

Fuuko's eyes widened in shock.

_Are you trying to kill me or save me?!_

Hordes of girls ran in, and tried to reach for Fuuko, as if to tear her apart.

"AAAHHHH!" she backed away backstage.

Tokiya ran in.

"STOP THIS!"

All the fan girls froze in place.

Mifuyu and Tokiya sighed. Walking up stage to join Fuuko, they began a story about Fuuko sort of being an 'adopted' sister.

Slowly, the girls' glares turned into smiles.

They went up onstage and tried to link arms with Fuuko but Fuuko shied away.

"Oh, Fuuko! You're just so kawaii!"

"Yes, we're sorry for the misunderstanding, we didn't mean to, you see!"

"How about having lunch with all of us today?"

"Oh, that'd be fun, Fuu-chan! We could even plan outings and visits to your house together!"

Fuuko smiled nervously and looked at Mifuyu for help.

The older girl grinned and pulled Fuuko out of the auditorium and towards another room.

"Okay, Fuuko, this is your new class for the year."

She brought Fuuko into the class and left her with the teacher, Yoshita-san.

Another sea of faces was upon her again. She fake-smiled, intimidated by the intense looks of the class.

"Alright, class. You have a new classmate! Let's hear her introduce herself."

Fuuko's jaw dropped.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh. I'm, uhh. I'm Kirisawa Fuuko?"

An obnoxious looking kid said loudly, "Oh, I thought her name was 'Uhh'."

Fuuko glared. "And I don't like rude people."

The class laughed as the obnoxious kid shut up.

"Right then," Youshita-san said. "As it's a free period now, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other!" and he left the room.

"Alright!" A black-haired boy jumped up immediately and ran over to a girl in the front.

"Hey, Kirisawa Fuuko, my name is Hanabishi Rekka, and this gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful, lovely, sweet, loving, caring, kind, helpful, good-hearted, pretty, nice, fantastic and fair maiden is the hime of my heart, Sakoshita Yanagi."

Fuuko stared. "Did you memorize that?!"

Rekka only grinned.

Quick as a flash, a dumpy-looking, spiky-haired and gorilla-lookalike was next to her.

"FUU-CHAN! The flame that lights my heart, my reason for living."

Fuuko's eyeballs nearly lost their sockets.

"I am Ishijima Domon, and your beauty has captivated me in more ways than you could imagine!"

Fuuko looked terribly like a goldfish, eyes popping out and all.

Domon reached for her hand.

-**flashback-**

"But, sir, that's daylight robbery." 

"Take it or leave it, she won't give you much more."

_"I… I… Please take care of her."_

_"Yes, Miss Kirisawa, she will be well-taken care of."_

_He raised a few hundred yen and gave it to Midori._

_Midori's eyes watered with the unleashed tears. Hugging Fuuko tight to her, she whispered three words._

_"I love you."_

_Abruptly breaking the hug, she turned and left the dingy room._

Young Fuuko watched her.

"Mommy… Mommy…" 

Midori stopped in her tracks. Taking a few breaths to calm herself down, she forced herself to stay strong.

And Fuuko, held back by the orphan seller, reached for the lady who was leaving her life.

**-end flashback-**

Fuuko jumped back and shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Her classmates' gaze averted towards her.

Fear was in her eyes.

As she pushed herself to focus on the present and not the past, Fuuko found herself cowering in the far corner of the classroom.

She regained herself.

"Ha, ha. I'm sorry. I'm a little dramatic. Haha."

She forced a sheepish smile onto her face.

The class stared at her, then burst out into laughter.

"Domon! You scared her with your face!" A masculine voice yelled.

The 'voice' walked over to her and introduced himself.

"I'm Raiha," he smiled.

Fuuko smiled back.

At last, someone normal.

"Would you like to sit with me?"

Some girls in class started swooning.

OH, NO! Not more fan girls.

"Umm, sure?"

The fan girls glared.

At least they're more well-trained and not trying to kill me, I guess.

She made the most out of her situation.

Walking over to her new seat with her newfound friend, another teacher stepped into class and began lessons.

So this is school.

-

The bell rang, and Fuuko ran to the gates of the school.

It was a tough job, squeezing her way in between of the fan girls trying to invite themselves to the Mikagami's house.

Maybe they'll stop in awhile, or I'll just get used to it.

She harbored evil thoughts of ways to torture Tokiya.

Reaching the gates, she found she was the only one there.

She was supposed to meet Mifuyu there to go home together.

Where is she?

Suddenly, Mifuyu ran up.

"Hey, Fuuko! Sorry I'm late, I was having a chat with your classmate, Yanagi!"

Fuuko grinned, "It's okay, I just reached anyway!"

"Haha, you were avoiding my brothers' fans, weren't you?"

"Easy to guess, isn't it? I'm going to murder your brother. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's not coming home till later. He's got practise with the master today."

"Who?"

"Oh, he trains in sword techniques."

"Really?!" Fuuko started to have second thoughts about murdering Tokiya.

"Haha, yes, he does. It won't be that easy to slaughter him now."

The two laughed together and began walking home with silent ease.

Mifuyu broke the silence soon.

"Hey, Fuuko, I heard about what happened in class today."

"Oh? You mean Domon telling the relief Literature teacher that he was Romeo and I was Juliet?"

"Ha, no not that one. It's about your hiding in the corner."

Fuuko kept silent.

"I don't mean to probe, but it's worrying me a lot. I never understood why you seemed to fear touch."

"I… Mifuyu, it's just that. I." Her sentence trailed off into the air.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I hope you know I'll help you whatever way I can, kay?" Mifuyu smiled.

Fuuko looked at the ground.

  
Maybe she can help me.

"I… Mifuyu. I was, I was molested by my father."

----------------

A/N: so… how was it? I need to know the kind of response ill get to this sudden continuation.. so please r/r minna, your comments are like… diamond pieces to me!

Thank you list.

**Cute pig, miz, Laochgael, pratz, fuuko-san, dark phoenix, jamjam-chan, m-asuka, jad0o, meep, anonymous, sakura li 2, knanaki, lady kai, alviss, moonphoenix, asphodel oakburt, oreH.**

Thanks so much for all your support. Im sorry for this short thank you, but I'm rushing off to bed (its really late now). Anyway, you guys rock and this chapter is for YOU! Hope you enjoy it too.


	5. sunny days

A/N: okay, I know I haven't made some things clear, so I'm sorry ! I confused the whole plot of this story due to the long absence, so here's an important background notice ! please ignore the first and second chapter and its errors in timeline.

**IMPORTANT**

-Fuuko is 13; Mifuyu is 15; Tokiya is 14 at this point of time [ I don't know the school grades, over here it'd be sec1,2,3 ]

-Mrs Mikagami died when Tokiya was 11.

-Mikagami-san (Tokiya's father) took Fuuko in ( kind of because of his dead wife; reminisce. but that's a different story )

-Fuuko: father's deeds at 7

mother left at 10

worked with yamamoto from 11-13

started school 2 months after going to Mikagami's. (time to settle down, yes yes?)

okay so lets go now !

**Pole Dancer**

**Chapter 4: Sunny days**

"I… I was molested by my father."

If Mifuyu was shocked, she showed none of it, except maybe the slightest gesture of raising her eyebrows.

"What happened?" she asked simply.

Fuuko could not help but feel relieved for the lack of outrage from Mifuyu.

_How could I handle it anyway? Mifuyu seems like she expected it, but I guess that's what makes her so easy for me to confide to._

"I. I thought they were games. It hurt a lot. A lot. I can't forget it, his touch, his hands, the feeling of pain. But he was daddy, he wouldn't hurt me."

Mifuyu kept silent, but a slight frown had wrinkled her pretty face.

"Oka-san found out one day. She caught him. She caught daddy when she came home early one day." Fuuko struggled to hide her unwept tears.

"But Daddy was rich. Oto-san was powerful. Mommy lost the lawsuit against him. And he told me. He… He did it again. He drove Oka-san away and me too. He didn't want me anymore. That was when I realized. I found out, Daddy wasn't playing a game with me. It wasn't a game."

Her tears fell freely now, but Fuuko's stubborn pride forbade her from wiping them away. She shook her face furiously, flinging tear after tear onto the ground.

"Please don't tell anyone, not even Mikagami-senpai."

Mifuyu softened. "Fuuko, I won't ever tell anyone."

Fuuko smiled gratefully. "Thank you for listening."

"Fuu-chan. I know you probably know this already, but not everyone's like your father. We're your family now and we'd never do that to you. I swear I'll help you get over this, okay?" Mifuyu was solemn despite the indignance she felt for Fuuko. Could such a cruel man exist?

Fuuko looked at Mifuyu with gratitude and smiled softly. "Arigato, Mifuyu-kun."

------

"TOOKKIIYAAA!"

A maniacal laughing boy ran away with a stolen chicken drumstick.

Mifuyu glared. "That's the second piece now! He eats like a cow."

"I heard that! At least I don't LOOK like one, unlike you, dear sister."

A menacing growl was released and frantic footsteps could be heard dodging the seething Mifuyu.

The people around laughed in unison.

"That Tokiya…" Mikagami-san shook his head in silent mirth.

Three loud slaps and an ear-piercing yell echoed across the jovial atmosphere.

"Boys will be boys, and older sisters will always be too." Midori said to Mikagami-san quietly.

Fuuko laughed again. _Serves that cow right! Wish I were the one to slap him though._

They were at a family picnic that Mifuyu had arranged specially, two weeks after her conversation with Fuuko. Sumptuous delicacies were spread out in fine magnitude on the humungous red and white-checkered picnic blanket.

Some members of the Mikagami family were also present, as well as a few of Fuuko's and the Mikagami siblings' closer classmates.

"This garden is so perfect for a picnic! And the lake in the middle makes it such a lovely setting too." An aunt gushed. "Mikagami, the architects you hired were simply mar-voo-lous! And of course the builders too. It's like an intricate artpiece! Really, you must give me their contact numbers, so I can do my house nicely."

Fuuko kept silent. _How ironic, I highly doubt she'd believe I helped in the building of this house._

But Fuuko was long ago accustomed to the cruel people of the world.

Mikagami-san smiled uneasily and brushed away her comments.

A while later, Mifuyu and her brother came rushing back. Tokiya was throwing ice-cold glares at Mifuyu, a half-eaten drumstick hanging in his hand.

Mifuyu, however, looked triumphant and seemed to watch proudly as 'rose gardens' grew on the areas Tokiya was slapped.

A boy from Tokiya's class laughed. "So, the big bad boy Tokiya gets beaten up by a GIRL!"

Fuuko watched joyfully as Tokiya got himself into another tussle.

Mifuyu sat down next to her. "Haha, hey, where are your classmates?"

"Oh, Rekka brought Yanagi to see the house. Um, Domon, well… The security guard chased him into some obscure area where he'd be away from me. Raiha and Tokiya's fan club is hiding behind that wall there. And Raiha's over there, chatting to some senior in your class?"

"Oh, that's Kurei. He's cold. So are you enjoying yourself?"

Fuuko laughed. "The antics of Tokiya crack me up!"

Mifuyu smiled. With Mifuyu's constant encouragement and help, Fuuko was improving. Her fear seemed to take less control of her actions, and she trusted the people around more.

**_Just a little while more. And you'll be fine again._**

****

"Mifuyu. Get your brother here for awhile." Mikagami-san suddenly broke their conversation.

Mifuyu raised her eyebrows. She walked over and dragged Tokiya away from the fight.

Fuuko noticed that the crowd has seemingly faded into the background, where everyone did not notice her, or the Mikagami family. Even Miss Midori was involved in a conversation with someone else.

_Something strange is going on here._

****

****

"Mifuyu, Tokiya, Fuuko. These few days, you must be careful at home. I will be leaving for a business trip next month and I could be gone for up to three months. It's important that you must ensure absolute safety wherever you are. A few ninjas will be protecting you during this period of time. Don't be surprised if anyone tries to harm you in anyway, but do not take for granted the ninja's presence. You must always lock up the house at night, and never stay alone at any time of the day."

It seemed they were in serious danger, but they did not understand why. Tokiya was not surprised though, it had not been the first time his father had warned him to take care. Fuuko, on the other hand, was absolutely startled.

_Why are we in danger?_

"Oto-san, you mean…" Mifuyu started.

Fuuko wanted to hear.

But Mikagami had started talking to Mifuyu privately, and Fuuko and Tokiya faded out, like the rest of the crowd.

-----

_Two months later_

Evil laughter.

It was coming from everywhere.

She could not locate the root of the voice.

Fuuko's heart thumped hard against her chest.

"Come on out…" She whispered to the dark night sky.

He was going to attack any moment now.

Her legs were shaking, and her eyes scanned the surroundings nervously.

A torchlight beamed flashes of light across the area.

She was getting confused.

_Damn, not now._

Swift footsteps.

She would not have heard anything, if not for the bushes and loose twigs.

He was coming from behind!

She swung around, and her head pounded.

A shadowy figure leaped out at her and jumped straight onto her.

She was pushed down, lying on the ground while the figure pinned her down, using his hands to hold down her struggling body.

"NO!" Her final battle cry.

The water pistol was right at her forehead.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tokiya laughed manically. "I WIN! AGAIN!"

"Damn you Tokiya! You cheated! There isn't even a moon tonight!"

"So what? I couldn't see either!"

"You had a torchlight!"

"That's cause I'm smart!"

"Cheat!"

"Loser!"

"Cheat!"

"Loser!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Mifuyu shouted from the porch.

The arguing two fell silent.

"Let's go in!" Mifuyu yelled to them. "It's nearly midnight now anyway."

Mifuyu turned and walked in, but could not resist a grin.

**_Finally, Fuu-chan totally trusts Tokiya-kun. At least she trusted me enough to tell me about her problem. It didn't take very long. She's better now and her biological father won't affect her life that much anymore. She can live normally now, right?_**

****

Fuuko threw Tokiya off and followed Mifuyu back in. It felt good, not having to think of her dark past whenever she came into contact with another guy. Mifuyu had helped her so, so much. She had been sleeping in Mifuyu's bedroom every night, and Mifuyu would just talk to her, comfort her and make Fuuko stronger. She was forever indebted to the Mikagami family.

_Arigato, Mifuyu-kun._

"Last one in is a stupid pig!"

Tokiya had began to race back to the house. It was a fair two hundred metres.

Fuuko tore after him and overtook him slightly.

She grinned evilly, and threw a stone at Tokiya.

Tokiya tripped.

"YOU CHEATER!"

"Learnt it from you!"

Tokiya snarled and Fuuko rushed into the big house laughing.

He chased after her and slammed the big main door behind him.

Fuuko raced to Mifuyu's bedroom to seek sanctuary, with Tokiya trailing behind her.

But in their haste, they had forgotten to lock the door.

-----

A/N: So how was this? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! (: I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews for the next chapter? :D

**SPOILER: **Things are going to get darker from here. Guess you can tell from the ending yes yes ?

Thank you list !

**Death of roses: **here's the update ! :D hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your support !

**midnightkatt: **sorry about the confusion, I hope the section on top has helped clear up everything! I don't really know the grading system though. Anyway, thank you for reading my story !

**Trinity: **Thanks for the support! Its nice to know someones waiting for you to update. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lime: **Haha, yes! This is going to be a Tofuu pairing, although I was considering Raifuu. Thank you for supporting this story !

**OreH: **uh-oh, you just may have hit the right button. (: big hint, aye? Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you'll continue supporting it! :D

**Nickeywhite2: **here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! And it's pretty long too. Haha, thank you !

**Anonymous: **hope this is soon enough for you! (: thank you for the review.

**Ebensatura: **Thank you for supporting this fic ! Heres the update and I hope you enjoy this !

**Whitesiren: **here's the update I hope you enjoy it ! Thank you for reviewing too. (:


End file.
